Rogal Dorn
Summary Rogal Dorn, known as the Vigilant, the Praetorian of Terra and the Unyielding One, was the Primarch of the Imperial Fists Space Marine Legion and one of the greatest heroes in the history of the Imperium of Man. A being of thunderous zeal and stone made manifest is how many described the Primarch of the VII Legion. He had a stern and naturally unsmiling face, topped with an unruly shock of short, bone-white hair. His zeal was the fire of a son who believed in his father's dream for the Imperium without reservation and without question. To Rogal Dorn there was no higher purpose to the existence of the Legiones Astartes than the unification of Mankind, and the illumination of the Imperium's ideals. This idealism drove Dorn and his Legion ever onwards, never compromising, never stinting in any aspect of duty. The stone in his soul was his ability to bear whatever his father needed of him, an unyielding nature, which made him both a master of defense in war, and an indomitable fighter on the attack. If the Primarchs were the Emperor's nature split like white light through a prism's rays, as many Imperial scholars of the Imperial Court suggested, then from such a point of view, Rogal Dorn was the Emperor's implacable disciple in the pursuit of the cause given flesh; without compromise and in who loyalty and duty was as integral as blood and breath. It was perhaps for this reason, that even before the betrayal of Horus, the Emperor named Dorn "Praetorian of Terra", and drew him to his side far away from the Warmaster and his newly-forged command. To some among his brother Primarchs this served only to distance him and his Legion further from them, and those among them who had seen the sins of hubris and obstinacy in Dorn's undoubted stubbornness and pride, saw this aggrandizement as a further cause for discord and disquiet. It was Dorn who supervised the construction of the formidable defenses of the Imperial Palace in the Himalazian (Himalayan) Mountains on Terra that would be sorely tested by the Forces of Chaos during the epic climax of the Horus Heresy in the terrible Battle of Terra. Rogal Dorn allegedly died fighting aboard a Chaos Space Marine vessel in the late 31st Millennium, after attacking the 1st Black Crusade's warfleet with a vastly outnumbered Imperial force. Seeing the importance of attacking the enemy fleet while they were still preparing to invade Imperial space, he relied on hit-and-run attacks until his reinforcements could arrive. Dorn was supposedly slain on board the Chaos Despoiler-class battleship Sword of Sacrilege, after leading a desperate attack on its bridge, but in fact the Imperial Fists and their Successor Chapters believe that Dorn is still alive somewhere and may yet return when the Imperium needs him most. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Rogal Dorn, the Vigilant, the Praetorian of Terra, the Undying One Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Several centuries at the time of his death Classification: Primarch of the Imperial Fists Space Marines, Praetorian of Terra Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3; Should be comparable to Custodes), Information Analysis (Can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required), Limited Memory Manipulation (Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA), Weapon Mastery (Skilled in a wide variety of weaponry to an extent far greater than what could ever be achievable by a regular human), Technology Manipulation (His skin can directly connect and interface with his armor, among several other pieces of Astartes equipment), Martial Arts (As a Primarch, Dorn is one of the best close-quarters fighters in the entire galaxy), Vehicular Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Forcefield Creation (Via Iron Halo), Durability Negation (Chainweapons possess monomolecular blades so absurdly sharp that they can cut through practically anything), Teleportation via Dimensional Travel, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Primarchs are capable of attacking on every level of existence, mental, spiritual and even conceptual), Aura (Primarchs are said to contain an overwhelming aura that completely baffles regular humans, as well as sometimes Astartes. Their presence in the Warp is so powerful and influencing that Magnus reduced several Remembrancers to tears over his seeming divinity, while Russ could make Ahzek Ahriman himself kneel before him with his sheer presence), Resistance to Magic, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Aura, Conceptual Manipulation (Resistant to all the myriad of different attacks that can be made on him by the powers of the Warp, as well as most of the powers of other Primarchs), Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Astartes are practically immune to all diseases and poisons, and their Primarchs should logically be even tougher), Corruption, Radiation Manipulation (Should almost be entirely immune to the effects of radiation exposure, thanks both to his Power Armor and enhanced physiology), Heat Manipulation (Astartes are incredibly resistant towards extremes of hot and cold, and logically their Primarchs should be far superior), Pain Manipulation (Astartes possess the physiology and mental training to shrug off debilitating injuries, and their Primarchs should easily scale) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to the other Primarchs, such as Sanguinius, who managed to make a small crack in Chaos-empowered Horus' armor and had earlier before fought Ka'Bandha, one of Khorne's greatest Bloodthirsters, and broke his spine. Ka'Bandha is almost certainly stronger than lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and the likes of Khârn, who can fight great enemies in the Eye of Terror.) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed (Should be far faster than regular Marines), with Massively FTL+ reactions/attack speed (Comparable to Angron and Sanguinius) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Comparable to Angron) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Virtually limitless (Likely superior to the Adeptus Custodes, a pair of which stood vigil over the Golden Throne for nearly 100 hundred year without drinking, sleeping or eating) Range: Several meters melee range, several kilometers with ranged weaponry, at least thousands of kilometers with teleporter Standard Equipment: *'The Auric Armor:' Rogal Dorn's baroque Power Armor of burnished copper and gold, fashioned from the same auric-adamantium alloy as the Emperor's own warplate, which he always worn in both combat and formal occasions. *'Storm's Teeth:' Rogal Dorn's colossal Chainsword, far too heavy for anyone but a Primarch to wield, said to have been crafted by the weaponmasters of Inwit before the coming of the Emperor. Its razored teeth can tear through nearly any material, and while the Primarch of the Imperial Fists Legion has many arms at his disposal, some relics of far greater power, it is this blade which has served him faithfully for so long that he favours most. *'Sword of Sebastus/Dornsblade:' The sword utilized by Dorn after the Horus Heresy and his breaking of Storm's Teeth due to his failure to protect his father, the Emperor aboard the Vengeful Spirit. First emerging during the Iron Cage incident, the blade went against the Imperial tradition of decoration of a high-class blade, being relatively plain and featureless. Fashioned from high-quality adamantium, the blade is said to be unbreakable, and is a subject of reverence for the Sons of Dorn even today. Once every hundred years, an event called the Feast of Blades takes place in which all Imperial Fist Successor Chapters partake for a chance to win the sword and host the next Feast, also serving as a way for the Legion to never truly lose it's identity. *'The Voice of Terra:' An ornate, custom-made Tactical Bolter gifted to Rogal Dorn by the Legio Custodes to honour his appointment as Praetorian of Terra. It is far more potent than any regular Bolter, as it was redesigned for the hand and might of a Primarch to wield. *'The Ætos Dios:' An unique, specialized heavy Thunderhwak Gunship used by Rogal Dorn during the days of the Horus Heresy, constructed by the Magos Telluria following several attempts to end Dorn's life. In lieu of its usual weapons, this particular gunship was equipped with a Turbo-Laser and a single Titan Void Shield. *'The Pain Glove:' The Pain Glove is a device of arcane technology, developed by Rogal Dorn and used by the Imperial Fists Space Marine Chapter and their Successor Chapters as a tool for education, meditation, penance, punishment and even torture. Dorn was a firm believer that pain helped scour both the body and the mind of impurities, and after the end of the Horus Heresy he sought to inflict pain on himself without harm, developing the Pain Glove. Made of a flexible but resilient mesh of electrofibres, the "glove" activates an electrical current which stimulates all of the user's nerve endings, bringing agonizing pain through the entire body, but without any real physical harm. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (A brilliant military leader and tactician, respected and admired by his brother Primarchs as a genius in defense, fortification and siege warfare, with Horus himself believing that should the Luna Wolves and Imperial Fists battle, they would end in an endless stalemate. Incredibly skilled and disciplined warrior, being a master over numerous forms of combat and warfare. A brilliant architect, being fundamental in the design and construction of the Imperial Palace on Terra. Each of the Primarchs possess intelligence unrivaled by most men, including their own Space Marine sons, and are considered unreachable in their area of expertise, along with being the greatest generals humanity has ever produced) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Imperium of Man Category:Primarchs Category:Book Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demigods Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Armored Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Geniuses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Technology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 4